Un nuevo romance
by Ranm92
Summary: Este fic tiene a Kazuha y Heiji como protas es que tanto shin, tanta ran...Es broma:PBueno, solo leedlo.
1. Locuras por amor

Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama, Ran Mouri, Shinichi Kudo, Kogoro Mouri, Eri Kisaki (ahora Eri Mouri)

**Locuras por Amor…**

**Capítulo 1: La llegada**

-Heijii!Quieres hacer el favor de apresurarte?- exclamó Kazuha, con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Pero donde vas con tanta prisa? El avión sale dentro de dos horas. Quieres dejar las maletas? Mira que eres pesada…-dijo Heiji, en tono aburrido.

-Uff…Lo siento… Es que tengo ganas de marcharme ya! No me lo puedo creer! Nos vamos a vivir a Tokio!-dijo Kazuha, derritiéndose de ilusión.

Al cabo de dos horas cogieron el avión con destinación a Tokio. Kazuha se durmió enseguida.

-Hmm…No sé como se lo voy a decir…-murmuró Heiji. Cuanto más miraba el rostro de Kazuha, más distante se sentía del mundo exterior. No podía evitar sentir lo que sentía en aquel momento. Las ganas irrefrenables de besar aquellos labios delicados como la porcelana. Sabía que no podía. Aún no. Era tan inocente, que si él no se lo decía, ella no iba a enterarse nunca. Sabia lo que Kazuha sentía por él, pero hasta que no se establecieran en un sitio fijo, no se veía capaz de confesarle sus sentimientos. Ya tenían casi 20 años, estaban en edad de casarse, pero Heiji necesitaba tiempo.

-Kazuhaa! Heijii! Holaa! Estamos aquí!- dijo Ran, corriendo hacia ellos. Shinichi iba detrás, con su serenidad e indiferencia que le caracterizan.

- Hola Ran!- dijo Kazuha, abrazando a Ran. Ella hizo lo mismo.

-Bienvenidos- dijo Shinichi.

-Hombre, mirad quién está aquí! El famoso detective Shinichi Kudo. Qué tal últimamente, Kudo?-dijo Heiji, en tono burlesco.

-Bien, Hattori, muy bien, de verdad. Agradezco tu curiosidad e interés por mi vida laboral. Últimamente diría que me he hecho incluso más famoso.- dijo Shinichi, dándose aires de importancia.- Y a ti, qué tal te va?

Heiji apartó a Shinichi de las chicas. Deba decirle algo importante.

**Capítulo 2: Conversaciones paralelas**

-Pues…-dijo Heiji, sonrojándose- Pensaba declararme a Kazuha un día de estos. Cuando ya estemos en el piso, y empecemos a trabajar otra vez, le propondré que se case conmigo…

-Pero porqué has esperado tanto tiempo para decírselo?

-No he tenido suficiente valor. Eso es todo. Mira, Kudo, yo…bueno, había pensado en comprarle un anillo o algo por el estilo. En fin, esas chorradas que les gustan a las chicas. Me gustaría que me ayudaras, ya que tu tienes experiencia en esto...

-Oooh! Hattori se nos ha vuelto romántico! Ya era hora, hombre! Bueno, sí, te ayudaré. Supongo que para eso están los amigos, no?

En el otro lado, las chicas también mantenían una conversación semejante.

-Oye Ran, mira, eres mi amiga, y tienes experiencia en esto, o sea que, me gustaría pedirte un favor.-dijo Kazuha.

-Lo que sea, Kazuha. Ya sabes, para eso están los amigos. Venga, qué?

-Es que mira… Heiji y yo llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, y él, a sabiendas de lo que siento por él, nunca ha hecho nada al respecto. Me gustaría que se me declarase, pero no se como...

-Mira Kazuha, te lo digo como amiga. A mi, con Shinichi, me pasaba igual. Nunca encontraba el momento para decírmelo. Lo mejor es que dejes que salga de él. Seguro que él se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos, y que no tardará mucho en demostrártelo. Ya verás. Ten paciencia.-dijo Ran. Habló con tanta sabiduría que logró animar a Kazuha. Se notaba que era una experta en el tema.

Esa noche, Heiji y Kazuha se quedaron a dormir en casa del matrimonio Kudo. Al día siguiente, Ran fue al piso de Kazuha, y Shinichi al de Heiji.

Una vez allí, Ran le ayudó a poner las cosas en su sitio, y a instalarse. Ya estaba casi listo. Cuando acabaran, invitarían a Shinichi y a Heiji a comer. A Kazuha se le daba bastante bien la cocina.

En el piso de Heiji, ya estaba todo terminado. De pronto, sonó el teléfono. Shinichi fue a cogerlo mientras Heiji arreglaba la cama.

-Quién era?

-Era Ran. Dice que nos invitan a comer en el piso de Kazuha. A las dos tenemos que estar allí.

-Pues allí estaremos.

**Capítulo 3: Un primer intento fracasado**

A la 1:50 PM, los chicos estaban en la puerta. Les abrió Kazuha. Aquel dia, Heiji encontró que estaba especialmente guapa. Llevaba un vestido de color turquesa que Heiji no había visto nunca. Era por debajo de las rodillas, y tenía un escote en forma de barco. Llevaba una gargantilla de plata que le había regalado él mismo para su último cumpleaños. Tenía en el pelo una cinta a juego con el vestido, que hacía que su cara se viera mejor, cosa que agradó mucho a Heiji.

-Buenos días!-dijo ella, con una sonrisa que hizo estremecer a Heiji- Bienvenidos! Pasad, Ran está poniendo la mesa.

Era un piso realmente bonito. Se respiraba un olor a comida que les obrió notablemente el apetito. Pasaron al comedor, que estaba decorado con unos cuantos cuadros, y un florero en medio de la mesa, que era rectangular, con espacio para seis personas: uno en cada punta, y dos en cada lateral.

Ran se sentó con Shinichi, y Kazuha con Heiji. Ellas habían preparado unos fideos que tuvieron mucho éxito, hay que reconocerlo. Durante la comida no intercambiaron demasiadas palabras. Ran y Shinichi salieron al balcón. Tenía unas vistas espectaculares.

Mientras tanto, Heiji le dijo a Kazuha:

-Oye, esto…mm…Que…Qué buena pareja hacen, Kudo y Mouri, no crees?- su intento de insinuarse había fracasado completamente.

-Oh, si, si, muy buena…-dijo Kazuha.-Ya me gustaría a mi estar en su situación…

"Ciertamente, ella tiene más talento que yo, en este tema. Va directa al grano." Pensó Heiji, medio avergonzado.

Después, los cuatro se fueron a dar una vuelta por el parque que se encontraba cercano al piso de Kazuha.

-Ayer, Ran y yo nos fuimos de compras, a que si, Ran?-dijo Kazuha, intentando empezar una conversación.

-Si, fuimos por el centro, a comprar un par de cosas que nos hacían falta…

Mientras ellas hablaban, Shinichi le preguntó a Heiji:

-Qué, cuando pretendes darle el anillo?

-Todavía no lo tengo…-dijo Heiji.

-Cómo que no?-exclamó Shinichi, enfurecido- Cuando piensas comprarlo? Quieres decir que realmente te importa, Kazuha?

-Claro que me importa! Kazuha es lo que más quiero en este mundo! Por nada del mundo me perdonaría que llorara por mi culpa, y menos por algo relacionado con el tema del matrimonio, y…-enmudeció lentamente mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.-Vamos. Iremos ahora. Les diremos que vamos a hacer un recado, o a tomar algo, o lo que sea. Vamos…

Después de encontrar una buena excusa, los chicos fueron a una joyería cercana. Entre tanta variedad, no conseguía decidirse. Estaba hecho un lío. De repente recordó algo. Kazuha le había comentado en una ocasión que le encantaban las esmeraldas. Por suerte, tenían uno hecho a medida. Era elegante, pero discreto. Justo como Kazuha, así que se lo compró. A Kazuha le gustaría. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar el momento adecuado para dárselo.

Regresaron con las chicas, que no hicieron preguntas sobre cómo habían tardado tan poco, o sobre donde exactamente habían ido. Así estaban, hablando sobre los casos más interesantes o más difíciles de los dos detectives, cuando alguien pasó muy cerca de Kazuha, corriendo. De repente, ésta se da cuenta de que le han robado el bolso que llevaba.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado hasta aquí.

JeJe Soy un poco mala, dejando hasta ahí el Fan Fic,

pero hasta que no reciba 4 Reviews, no pondré el resto.

Así, que… Ya sabeis!

BeSsItOs!

RaNm92


	2. Sufrimiento y declaración

_**En el capítulo anterior…**_

_**Regresaron con las chicas, que no hicieron preguntas sobre cómo habían tardado tan poco, o sobre donde exactamente habían ido. Así estaban, hablando sobre los casos más interesantes o más difíciles de los dos detectives, cuando alguien pasó muy cerca de Kazuha, corriendo. De repente, ésta se da cuenta de que le han robado el bolso que llevaba.**_

**Capítulo 4: Persecución trágica **

-Ladroóóón! Cogedle! Me ha robado el bolso! Heiji, haz algo!-gritó Kazuha desesperada.

-Voy!-Heiji salió corriendo detrás del individuo hasta que se perdieron en la distancia.

-Shinichi! Porqué no has ido a ayudar a Heiji?- dijo Ran, lanzando una mirada asesina a Shinichi.

-Él solo podrá- dijo Shinichi. No estaba convencido del todo.

Heiji corrió tanto como pudo, y se tiró encima del individuo. De repente, el individuo se sacó algo del bolsillo y…

A lo lejos, se oyó el ruido de un disparo. Ran, Shinichi y Kazuha se miraron y enmudecieron, temiendo lo peor.

-Hattori…-dijo Shinichi, tembloroso. Ran se acercó a él, y le agarró de la blusa. Tenía miedo.

-He…Heiji…-murmuró Kazuha con un hilo de voz. Tenía los ojos fijos en un punto de la carretera, por donde Heiji Hattori acababa de pasar corriendo. Rezaba interiormente para que ese disparo no hubiera sido para Heiji, o que al menos lo hubiera esquivado.

En un momento que la mente se le quedó en blanco, echó a correr hacia donde había ido Heiji. Dejó a la pareja atrás, que pronto echarían a correr tras ella.

Kazuha corrió cruzando calles desconocidas para ella, buscando desesperadamente a Heiji. Esperaba que saliera de cualquier sito con una sonrisa como siempre. No le importaba ni su bolso ni el contenido. Sólo quería encontrarle. Se le acabó el aire y tuvo que reducir la velocidad. Esta vez andando, pasó por un callejón en medio de dos casas abandonadas muy viejas. Vio alguien tendido en el suelo. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Cuanto más consciente era, más seguidos eran los pinchazos.

Se aproximó cautelosamente y se arrodilló frente a él. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que era Heiji, los pinchazos se unieron y formaron uno permanente y muy intenso.

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!- gritó. Notó como las lágrimas descendían por su rostro y se perdían al caer al suelo. No podía creer que era Heiji aquel que estaba tendido en el suelo frío de aquel frío callejón. No QUERÍA creerlo.

Estaba bañado en sangre que emanaba de una herida en el costado producida por una pistola. A su lado estaba el bolso de Kazuha.

En ese momento, llegaron Ran y Shinichi.

-Kazuha! Cómo esta Heiji?-dijo Ran, recuperando el aliento.

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas miraron a Ran, que supo que las noticias esperadas no eran precisamente buenas.

-Heiji…No está…muerto… No lo está… NO PUEDE ESTARLO! Despierta, por favor! Heiji, no seas idiota! Ya basta de broma! Abre los ojos, Heiji! Ábrelos!-gritó Kazuha, en vano. Heiji no reaccionaba. Shinichi se acercó a ella, y al ver a Heiji, bajó la cabeza y llamó rápidamente a una ambulancia. Luego, se acercó de nuevo a Heiji, y le puso la mano en el cuello.

-No está muerto. Tranquilízate, Kazuha. Vamos, la ambulancia ya ha llegado.-dijo, intentando animarla. No lo logró.

**Capítulo 5: Declaración en el hospital**

De camino al hospital, Heiji no abrió los ojos. Kazuha no articuló palabra en todo el trayecto. Sus ojos no se apartaron de Heiji.

-Tiene una herida lateral producida por una bala, eso está claro. La bala no ha atravesado ningún órgano vital. Sobrevivirá.- dijo uno de los doctores que había en el vehículo. Era un diagnóstico no muy profundo, pero muy esperanzador. Pero Kazuha no le prestó atención y siguió con la mirada fija en Heiji.

En el hospital, Ran y Shinichi se esperaron fuera, y Kazuha se quedó a solas con Heiji. De repente, Heiji abrió ligeramente los ojos, y vio a Kazuha.

-Ka…Kazuha…Eres tu?...-dijo Heiji con voz temblorosa.

-Heiji!-exclamó Kazuha, recobrando el color y la sonrisa.-Cómo estás? Qué ha pasado?

-Umm…-dijo, incorporándose- La verdad, no me acuerdo demasiado bien…Recuerdo que conseguí alcanzarle, y que logré quitarle tu bolso, pero él, luego, se sacó un arma del bolsillo y me disparó, así, por las buenas. Uhh…

-Estás bien? Oh, todo esto es por mi culpa…Lo siento tanto…-dijo Kazuha. Las lágrimas volvieron a acariciar su rostro.-Si no te hubiera dicho que fueras tras él, tú no…

-Ya es suficiente. Estoy bien, Kazuha, pero lo que menos deseo en éste momento es verte llorar. Cada lágrima que emanan tus ojos es como un puñal que se clava en lo más profundo de mi ser. Lo último que quiero es que llores por mi culpa. No fue tu culpa; aunque no me lo hubieses dicho, hubiera ido tras él de todas formas.

Kazuha se había quedado perpleja. No conocía a ese aspecto de Heiji. Era una faceta que nunca había mostrado delante de ella, ni de nadie. Incluso el propio Heiji se sorprendió. Vaya numerito acababa de montar, pensó. Ahora, cómo se lo explicaría a Kazuha? Habría llegado ya el momento de confesarle sus sentimientos? No. No tenía el anillo.

En ese momento, Shinichi y Ran entraron por la puerta de la habitación, con cara de sueño. Se notaba que se habían pasado toda la noche en vela esperando que Heiji saliera del quirófano. Al verle, cambiaron la cara. Se le veía muy bien, en forma, si no fuese por una leve contractura en el brazo derecho, sin mayor importancia, que se hizo al caer a causa del disparo. Shinichi pidió a las chicas que se fuesen un momento, mientras guiñaba el ojo a Ran. Heiji empezó a sospechar.

-A qué viene tanto misterio, Kudo?

-He comprado algo que te podría interesar.- se metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la americana. Sacó una cajita de terciopelo rojo.- Toma. Tú sabrás qué hacer con él.

Heiji abrió la cajita. Había un anillo de plata, con una pequeña amatista en medio. Era justo lo que buscaba. Sencillo pero único. Igual que Kazuha.

-Muchas gracias, Kudo. No sé como podré pagártelo.

-Sé feliz.- dijo Shinichi.- Adiós. Ya sabes qué te toca hacer ahora.

Entró Kazuha, Shinichi salió.

-Qué te ha dicho Shinichi? Qué os pasa a todos?- preguntó Kazuha, que empezaba a sospechar.

-Estoo…Mira Kazuha… Es que yo…Verás…Te… Te quieres casar conmigo?

Jeje…Hola! Hacia tiempo que no lo actualizaba! Pobrecito mío, lo tenía un pelín dejao…¬¬". Pa'l siguiente, 3 reviewitos! A ver si va mejor…

Bueno, pues vamos con los comentarios:

**Meicosr:** Hola! Gracias por la paciencia (y porqué no, por el review…jeje). Tú ya lo has leído, pero aún así, espero que sigas revieweando.(o como se diga nn)

**Michel 8 8 8:** Gracias por el review! Es que pensaba que nunca llegaría a los 4! Muchas gracias, de verdad! A ver si este te ha parecido suficientemente largo!Besos.

**KeRu-ChAn-kitsunne:** Gracias por la página! Está muy bien, es un muy buen tema. Hablando de pags, pasaros x la mía (es mía y de meicosr) www.groups. Dwws!

**Vermi-chan:** Pos no, lo siento, aun no salen juntitos:P Bueno, ya veremos que se le puede hacer...JiJi Dwws! Bsos!


	3. Preparativos

**Capítulo 5-La reacción**

-Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Q…QUÉ?-dijo Kazuha, sin acabar de creérselo.

Heiji le mostró el anillo. Kazuha casi se desmaya. Era precioso. Era el momento que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo. Pero…

-Estoo…Heiji…No sé, es que…Así de repente…-dijo Kazuha, con voz temblorosa.

Heiji se quedó atónito. Se acababa de hundir como una barca de vela en medio del temporal.

Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando aquel momento, y ahora Kazuha…

-Bueno, no pasa nada. No pienso forzarte a nada. Si no quieres, lo entenderé. Discúlpame.- Se calzó, y salió de la habitación.

Kazuha se quedó en la habitación, inmóvil, en el taburete. De nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a recorrerle la cara. ¿Por qué era tan estúpida? Si en realidad lo había estado deseando toda su vida! No entendía por qué había dicho eso. Podría haber dicho "Sí, Heiji, yo también te quiero", como mínimo. Pero no, ¿para qué? Una vida feliz, al lado de la persona que más quería. ¿Quién iba a querer algo así? Kazuha se odió a sí misma.

Se levantó de repente y se fue detrás de Heiji. Corría tanto como podía, pero de repente, pensó: "¿Y, qué se supone que debo decirle a Heiji cuando le encuentre?" Se detuvo. Volvió a pensar."No, Heiji es lo que más me importa en el mundo. Cuando llegue el momento, ya le diré lo que le tenga que decir. Pero tengo que aclarar las cosas." Y decidida, reemprendió la búsqueda.

Ran estaba preocupada por Kazuha. No entendía la extraña reacción de Kazuha ante la proposición. Pero en parte, le comprendía. No sabía porqué le costaba tanto exteriorizar sus sentimientos, pero entendía su incomodidad. Era algo extraño. Salió de la habitación. Tenía un sitio importante al que acudir.

**Capítulo 7: Un momento decisivo**

Kazuha no dejó de correr por los corredores, pasillos, escaleras, hasta recorrer todo el hospital. Ni rastro. Llegó a los jardines del hospital. Se detuvo para coger aliento, y se puso a andar por allí. Ya se había dado por vencida. Heiji se había ido.

Se sentó en un banco de madera que había cerca de un rosal. Empezó a llorar. ¿A dónde habría ido? No se lo perdonaría a sí misma nunca, nunca.

De repente, una voz, a su lado, le dijo suavemente:

-Por qué lloras?

Kazuha se sobresaltó. Se giró y vio que era Heiji. Los dos habían tenido la misma idea. Habían ido al mismo sitio. Seguramente el destino hizo de las suyas. Fuera como fuese, por fin le había encontrado. Al principio se quedó un poco cortada, pero luego reaccionó, se tiró encima de Heiji, y le abrazó fuertemente.

-Lo siento mucho!- dijo, entre sollozos.-No quería decir eso…Pero es que estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué…

Heiji sonrió. Kazuha paró de hablar. Se había quedado en blanco. Lo único que sabía era que quería estar con Heiji, y con nadie más. Heiji cogió a Kazuha por los hombros, y la apartó suavemente. Sujetó con cuidado su cara con las manos, y le dijo:

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo. Te quieres casar conmigo?

-Sí quiero!- dijo Kazuha, sonriendo y llorando a la vez; esta vez, de alegría. Se volvieron a fundir en un abrazo eterno, intenso. Se fueron separando despacio, se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, y se fueron acercando de nuevo, cada vez más, hasta juntar sus labios en un beso tierno y profundo. Ojalá el tiempo se hubiese detenido en ese momento, para siempre. Kazuha se sacó del bolso la cajita de terciopelo. Se la dio a Heiji.

-Esto es tuyo...-dijo Kazuha tímidamente.

-No, te equivocas. Es tuyo.-dijo Heiji, abriéndola. Kazuha se quedó maravillada. Era un anillo precioso. Heiji le cogió suavemente la mano, y se lo puso en el dedo anular.

-Te quiero…-le dijo Kazuha a Heiji, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Heiji.

-Yo también, Kazuha.-respondió Heiji, rodeándola con el brazo.

Ran y Shinichi les observaban desde la puerta del hospital. Justo cuando se iban, vieron a Kazuha con Heiji, y decidieron esperarles. Cuando regresaron, se asombraron al ver a Ran y a Shinichi, pero decidieron contárselo todo. Los Kudo se alegraron mucho de oír la noticia, y empezaron a hablar sobre el tema, y a dar consejos al futuro matrimonio. Decidieron ir a vivir a casa de Kazuha, ya que era la que estaba más cerca de la de Ran y Shinichi. Ahora se dirigían a casa de Kogoro y Eri, que había vuelto a casa, después de reconciliarse con Kogoro, en de la boda de Ran. Eri había preparado una deliciosa cena, así que se apresuraron en llegar.

**Capítulo 8: Una sorpresa en la víspera de la ceremonia**

Durante la cena, contaron a Kogoro y a Eri la buena noticia.

-De veras, Kazuha?- preguntó Eri, muy ilusionada.

-Sí, de momento no sabemos la fecha, pero esperamos que pronto.-dijo Kazuha.-Qué te parece el mes que viene? Estamos 3 abril, o sea que caerá en mayo, por ejemplo, el día 14, que cae en sábado?

-Sí, es un buen día. Habrá que ir preparándolo todo.-dijo Heiji.

-Y ya tenéis pensado el tema de los hijos?- preguntó Kogoro, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Heiji se atragantó con los fideos; Shinichi le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

-Ha…Has dicho HIJOS?-exclamó Kazuha.

-Sí eso es lo que he dicho. No pensáis tener?

-Su…supongo, pero aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso, no? Antes nos deberíamos centrar en la ceremonia.-dijo Heiji cambiando de tema.

-Ah, Hablando de hijos…-empezó Ran.- Resulta que yo…Mira Shinichi, ya sé que es un poco tarde, pero…Estoy embrazada!

Shinichi se quedó mirando a Ran un momento, y luego se desplomó.

-SHINICHI!-gritó Ran, mientras corría hacia él. Le dio unas palmaditas en la cara, pero nada. Entonces, cogió un vaso de agua, y se lo tiró en la cara. Acertó. Shinichi abrió los ojos.

-Pero, Shinichi! Qué haces? No es para desmayarse, hombre!-exclamó Ran.- Me he llevado un buen susto.

-Lo…lo siento. Es que no me lo esperaba, y…¡uff! Pero por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo?

-Perdona, Shinichi, pero es que hoy me he hecho las pruebas, en el hospital. Es que acaso no te alegras?

-Claro que me alegro!

-Y vosotros?-preguntó, dirigiéndose al resto de los asistentes.

-Claro, hija! Felicidades!- exclamó Eri.

-Sí, eso, felicidades.-dijo Kogoro. Esbozó una sonrisa.

-Felicidades, Ran!- exclamaron Heiji y Kazuha.

-Bien, Shinichi y yo nos vamos ya. Venís?

-Sí! Ahora vamos. –dijo Kazuha, cogiendo el bolso.

-Bueno, chicos, ya nos avisaréis para el día de la boda, eh?-dijo Eri, acompañándoles hasta la puerta.

-Adiós!- dijo Kogoro desde el comedor.

En la calle, Ran llevó a Kazuha a una tienda de vestidos de novia. Mientras tanto, los chicos se fueron a tomar algo a un bar.

-Cuál te gusta más, éste crudo, o aquél blanco perla?- le preguntó Ran, mostrándole sus favoritos.

-Me parece que me probaré el blanco.-respondió Kazuha.

Le quedaba realmente bien. Era un vestido largo hasta los pies, sin mucho volumen, y no demasiado estrecho. Tenía dos tirantes y un escote poco pronunciado. Como complemento llevaba una cinta blanca como de gasa sedosa. Lo compraron. Luego, en la joyería escogieron una gargantilla de perlas con unos pendientes en forma de aro, de plata. Luego, los cuatro volvieron sus respectivas casas.

-Buenas noches, Kazuha.

-Buenas noches, Heiji.


End file.
